Fate is a strange thing
by CostiasPlayground
Summary: Clarke was wandering through the woods looking for food when she stumbled upon grounders. The grounders noticed, knocked her out and took the Skygirl to their general. What will happen once she finds out what is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Camp of the 100

The 100 didn't know a thing about surviving. How could they? They were children, teenagers, criminals, send to earth to die.  
Clarke knew that and everybody else did too, but no one wanted to say it out loud.  
The camp was unorganized and they needed food, water and guns, and neither was easy to find.

Bellamy went off with Finn, Murhy , Wells and two others to find guns.  
Clarke was relieved he took Wells with him because ever since their arrival on earth he wouldn't let her alone.  
He constantly followed and wanted to talk to her.  
Wells would tell her that he didn't say anything and nothing to do with the death of her father but she wouldn't believe him, - she couldn't.

So when the boys left to find supplies, Clarke took her chance to go on a search for food by herself.  
She didn't tell anyone because they would just tell her that she was foolish to go out.  
So she went into the woods and headed to the north.  
It felt like hours before she found some berries and nuts that she knew weren't poisonous.

Clarke filled her bag and was about to head back to camp when she heard voices talking in the distance.  
The Skygirl took off into the direction of those when she stepped on a twig which made a loud noise when it split in halves.  
Suddenly four huge, muscular and armed men stood in front of her .  
She felt something cold against her throat only to finf out a moment later that it was a spear pointed at her.  
Clarke was frozen in place and about to scream when everything went black.

Cave in the woods

Clarke woke up with a throbbing feeling in her head and found it difficult to sit up.  
As she opened her eyes, she saw the stone walls of a cave and the light of a fire flickering somewhere.  
Clarke looked around and was startled when she noticed a figure sitting next to her.

"Where am I? What happened?" she looked around again and saw a girl lying on the ground with blood dripping down her torso.  
Next to her the person stood up and walked over to the smaller girl.

"You're here because of your people my second is injured."  
The figure turned around and Clarke could now make out the features of them. A tall, slender woman with blonde hair with some braids in it.  
She looked a few years older than Clarke herself and her eyes were a dark brown.

Clarke eyed the woman and tried to make sense of what she was told but she didn't get it.  
"Wait, what are you talking about?" she asked and saw as the older blonde's eyes narrowed before she answered.

"Your people shot us. Two of my warriors are dead and one injured. Your people are going to pay for that. Jus drein jus daun. Blood must have blood."

Clarke couldn't wrap her head around all of this.  
"I'm sorry for all of this but you don't have to do this. No more people have to die. We could all live in peace without spilling any more blood. We could start, I'm Clarke and who are you?"

The older woman eyed her skeptically, "My name is Anya. I'm the leader of my village and one of the Heda's generals."  
Clarke looked at the woman in awe.  
"It's nice to meet you Anya."

That was when she remembered the injured girl and rose to her feet.  
"I could help her." She gestured to the girl, "I'm a healer and have already treated some of my people with injuries like this."  
Anya nodded and took a step back to let her pass. Clarke walked over to the girl and really looked at her for the first time.  
"How old is she?" found she herself asking.

Anya looked at her while she answered.  
"Her name is Tris. She will be 15 in a month."  
Clarke nodded her head to show she was listening while examining the wound.

She looked up, "I need some water, a bandage and a knife."  
Anya nodded and send two guards to get the items. After coming back and handing the things over Clarke began to clean the wound with the water, then she took the knife and made a cut right through the bullet wound.

Next she hold the wound open and took with two fingers the bullet out.  
Clarke looked at Anya and gave her the knife.  
"Could you please hold it in the fire and give it to me again? I need to close the wou-"  
Before she could finish the sentence Tris lost consciousness and Clarke started CPR.  
"I need you to heat it up now."

She pumped one more time before Tris suddenly inhaled sharply and shot up into a sitting position.  
The guards, including Anya, stared at her with wide eyes and open mouthes.  
Clarke took the knife, burnt the wound to close it and turned her attention back to Anya after she bandaged Tris' torso. She saw their shocked expressions.  
"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Anya snapped out of it first and looked into Clarke's eyes with wonder.  
"You brought her back from the dead."  
Clarke shrugged and looked a little sheepishly.  
"I just pumped her blood for her heart to start bit again. It's nothing big."

The guards looked at her with respect and impressement shining in their eyes.  
"So" the left one began, "cool", and was cut off by the other one. Later she would find out that the twins' names were Trent and Dell.

Anya cleared her throat to get the attention of the Skygirl again.  
"You saved Tris' life. She owes you a blood dept. You'll come with us back to my village where it'll be decided how the dept will be paid."

All Clarke could do was nod at that point. She didn't want to go back to the camp with almost a hundred of children. Everyone in there just did what they wanted without even listening to what she had to say.

It didn't matter to her what were to happen with them, as long as she would live and could help the people in Anya's village, she was happy.

-Aly 


	2. Chapter 2

Way to TonDC

After exiting the cave and getting the horses, Anya, Clarke, Tris and the guards got on their horses and made their way to TonDC, Anya's village.

Trent was riding front while Dell was in the back and Tris was on Anya's left. Anya herself was riding with Clarke sitting in front of her together on the same horse.  
Her left arm was around the blonde's waist to stabilize her.

They rode in silence and Clarke got the opportunity to listen and watch the forest for the first time without having to run for her life.  
It was beautiful and she enjoyed the quietness of it. It was comforting.  
Before she knew it they had arrived at a gate, guarded by warriors, armed with bows and spears, pointing at her.

She felt herself tense and the grip of Anya's arm tightening. "It's ok. Nothing is going to happen to you." whispered the general quietly into the Skygirl's ear.  
Clarke nodded stiffly to notify her understanding.  
"Open the gates!" exclaimed the older blonde loudly and rode through them after the guards complied her order.

Tris looked at Clarke for the first time and couldn't help but stare at the ocean blue eyes and gold, in the sun shining, hair. She just couldn't stop. In that moment she knew she would do anything and everything for the blonde beauty.  
She only then snapped out of her staring when someone started coughing pointedly.

Tris blinked a few times before she turned to Trent who had coughed, just to see his mockening grin and the wink he send her way. She rolled her eyes at him and stared ahead of her.  
She send a glance at Clarke and found her looking at her curiously.  
Tris gave her a shy smile and felt something warm inside her when Clarke returned it with one of her own.

Before anymore could happen they arrived at their destination and got off of their horses.  
Anya, Clarke and Tris took off, followed by Trent and Dell, to the general's tent near the center of the village. Once there the guards took their posts at the entrance and bowed their heads when the general, her second and the Skygirl went inside.

As Clarke stepped inside, the first thing she did was looking at the things around her.  
There was a table with maps of TonDC and the surrounding woods aswell as other villages.  
The biggest one was named Polis and by the seize of it, Clarke assumed it was the capitol, or really important.  
Next to it was a small throne and a smaller table.

In the corner of the other side of the tent was a wall of some sorts made of leather.  
She assumed it was the sleeping area of the tent.  
There were also a few weapons like swords, knives and bows together with arrows laying near a trunk.  
She focused her attention on Anya again and saw her looking at her.

Clarke took a cautious step closer and shifted lightly from foot to foot.  
"What is going to happen now?" she asked quietly and uncharacteristically unsure.

Anya studied her for a second before she walked over to her. She stopped a few feet away from her. "Like a said before, Tris ows you a blood dept for saving her life. Normally when a warrior ows you a blood dept , they stay with them to help, fight or do any other things to make it up to them again. Tris is 14 summers at the moment and not yet a warrior. In cases like this, the two people get bonded for the rest of their lives." Anya explained.

Clarke nodded as she tried to comprehend everything she was hearing.  
"So they get married?"

"Yes, you could call it that. So what I meant to say was that you and Tris will be taking a part in an union in a few years. Tris will teach you our ways and traditions, our customs aswell as our language."

The younger blonde looked at the older girl a little overwhelmed.  
"Eh okay... I guess", she didn't really know what to say. She wasn't opposed to it and loved to learn new things, so why the hell not go with it?!  
"Sounds good to me now that I thought about it."  
She smiled slightly at the general and relaxed a little as she got one in return.

Tris stood there, thinking about everything Anya said and couldn't be more excited.  
She wouldn't just get to spend more time with the blue eyed girl, but call her hers in time.  
At ease put it her even more when Clarke didn't seem to have anything agaisnt it.

She snapped to attention again when Anya called her name.  
"Tris, show Clarke her tent and make sure she has everything, understood?"  
The blonde arched an eyebrow at the young girl which seemed to bring her back from her daydream.

Anya chuckled inwardly, this should be getting interesting.

-Thanks for reading. Please send me your reviews.  
Sorry for any mistakes. 


End file.
